Rare companions
This article lists and describes rare companions. If you were looking for rare hunter pets, see rare pet. '''Rare companions' are companions that are difficult to acquire due to low drop rates, high profession skills needed, or quest chains. Rare Due to Drop Rate Dark Whelpling * Drop Chance: 1/1000 * Mob that drops this: Scalding Whelp * Cost at Auction House: upwards (sometimes in the thousands) * Reason for rarity: With such a low drop rate, this companion is very rare and extremely hard to find. * Note: Tiny Crimson Whelpling and Tiny Emerald Whelpling are other variations of this pet with drop chances just as low as the Dark Whelpling. Captured Firefly * Drop Chance: 1/1500 * Mob that drops this: Bogflare Needler * Cost at Auction House: upwards (sometimes in the thousands) * Reason for rarity: With such a low drop rate, this companion is very rare and extremely hard to find. Disgusting Oozeling * Drop Chance: 1/20 chance Oozes will drop an Oozing Bag, 1/50 chance bag will yield an Oozeling * Reason for rarity: The fact that two drop chances affect this companion makes it very rare. * Note: While summoned, he debuffs the player, reducing their defense and resistances by 20. Also, he drinks any Dark Iron Ale Mugs dropped near him, providing hours of amusement to bored players. Hyacinth Macaw * Drop Chance: 1/1800 * Mob that drops this: Bloodsail Buccaneers in STV * Cost at Auction House: upwards (sometimes in the thousands depending on server) * Reason for rarity: With such a low drop rate, this companion is very rare and extremely hard to find. Rare Profession Pets Magical Crawdad * Profession: Fishing * How to get: A skill level of 430+ in Fishing is required to attempt a chance at finding this extremely rare pet, which is only available in Outland. A flying mount is required to fish in the proper place to find this. The pet itself has a 1 in 5 chance of being granted when Mr. Pinchy gives you three wishes. Mr. Pinchy itself has a 1 in 500 chance of being caught while fishing in Highland Mixed schools of fish. The very low chances of acquiring it, and the fact that it's Bind on Pickup, makes it extremely hard to find. Tranquil Mechanical Yeti * Profession: Engineering * How to get: Complete a quest called Are We There, Yeti?? When you complete the quest chain, you are given a Mechanical Yeti. If you have a high enough engineering skill during the completion for the quest, then the questgiver will give you the schematic. If you are level 60 with 250 Engineering skill, you can get the A Yeti Of Your Own in order to get the schematics for this companion. * Note: Due to it being about the size of a Gnome, these are considered one of the largest companions. Lil' Smoky * Profession: Gnome Engineering (level 205) * How to get: When you renew your Gnome Engineer Membership Card as a Gnomish Engineer, in 24 hours you will receive your renewal gift. It has a chance of being the schematic for the Lil' Smoky pet. The reason this pet is very rare is the fact that it could take over 100 membership renewals to obtain the schematic, and at 2g per renewal, a dedicated engineer could spend a fortune just for the chance of obtaining the schematic. Pet Bombling * Profession: Goblin Engineering (level 205) * How to get: When you renew your Goblin Engineer Membership Card as a Goblin Engineer, in 24 hours you will receive your renewal gift. It has a chance of being the schematic for the Pet Bombling pet. The reason this pet is very rare is the fact that it could take over 100 membership renewals to obtain the schematic, and at 2g per renewal, a dedicated engineer could spend a fortune just for the chance of obtaining the schematic. * Changes in Patch 3.1: As of Patch 3.1, The schematics for this pet are now an 100% drop chance from Mekgineer Thermaplugg, The Final Boss in Gnomeregan and can no longer be considered rare. * Note: Due to it being larger than a Gnome, these are considered one of the largest companions. Lifelike Mechanical Toad * Profession: Engineering (level 265) * How to get: The recipe for this item is taught by , a rare World drop. * Reason for rarity: this schematic only drops from certain raid and instance dragon bosses. Rare For Miscellaneous Reasons Prairie Chicken * How it's found: Clucking at chickens in Westfall or Brill. * Reason for rarity: For Alliance, getting the Prairie Chicken is more or less time-consuming than difficult, and involves performing the "/chicken" emote over and over until the chicken responds with an emote of its own and a quest. The quest involves purchasing Special Chicken Feed from Farmer Saldean in Westfall, and then performing "/chicken" and "/cheer" at the chicken. The chicken will then lay an egg, and once looted, it becomes your new Prairie Chicken pet. For the Horde, it used to be difficult to acquire the chicken egg without a workaround. Horde players could not complete the quest so you used to require an Alliance player to complete the quest in order to loot the egg. However, as of patch 3.1.0, Horde players can obtain the quest. Sprite Darter Hatchling * How it's found: Quest reward at the end of Becoming a Parent quest chain. * Reason for rarity: This quest is Alliance-only and the pet is Bind on Pickup, making it completely unavailable to Horde characters. Secondly, the quest is very long and convoluted, making it difficult to acquire even for Alliance. As of patch 3.1, Horde players now can kill Sprite Darters that now drop the egg. Drop rate is 1 in 100. White Kitten * How it's found: Bought from vendor for 60 silver. * Cost at auction house: 10-? gold * Reason for rarity: The vendor Lil Timmy walks around for 15 minutes and then disappears for 2 hours. He sells only one at a time. Because he is located in Stormwind, the only way for Horde characters to obtain a White Kitten is through the neutral auction houses. * Note: The vendor spawns near a bridge between the Mage Quarter and the Cathedral Square (34,41) in Stormwind. Category:Companions